rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Nangong Wan
Nangong Wan is Han Li's Dao Companion. She cultivates the laws of reincarnation. She, like her companion, has the ability to reincarnate throughout the ages. She is the reincarnation of Gan Rushuang having reincarnated to become Nangong Wan. As Nangong Wan she was originally a member of the Masked Moon Sect. First Meeting The Masked Moon Sect along with the other members of the Seven Sect Alliance had their Qi Condensation disciples compete against each other in a survival tournament called the Trial by Blood and Fire. The cultivation resources and spiritual herbs collected by the disciples were taken by their sects. To collect the most resources, the Masked Moon Sect disguised Nangong Wan as a Qi Condensation cultivator by forcefully suppressing her Core Formation cultivation. As a Qi Condensation cultivator she led a large group of disciples through the trialChapter 204. During the trial, she led her disciples to fight a Grade-1 Black Scaly Python in a cave. However, the situation spiraled out of control when she discovered that the Demon Beast was actually a Grade-2 Inky Flood Dragon. Unfortunately, her Qi Condensation cultivation was too shallow and she was overpoweredChapter 205. She ordered her disciples to retreat. However, one of her disciples ended up accidentally sealing her inside the cave in a misguided attempt to stall the beast by destroying the entranceChapter 206. She lost hope after using various magical talismans against the Flood Dragon which had no effect. Nangong Wan was rejoiced when Han Li had come and saved her in her moment of despair. The two banded together and managed to defeat the flood dragonChapter 207. After slaying the flood dragon, she took the beasts primordial spirit and offered him the remains as materials. After Han Li extracted a red orb from the remains, she became curiously excited that the Flood Dragon seemingly formed a Demon Core. Unfortunately the orb was the prostate capsule of the Flood Dragon, and it immediately erupted into a fog containing a powerful aphrodisiac when she touched itChapter 208. Under the effects of the aphrodisiac, she lost her virginity to Han Li. After several bouts of intimacy, Nangong Wan resented losing her virginity and 5-6 years of magical power. However, the two needed to escape the Trial by Blood and Fire, otherwise they would be imprisoned within the tournament grounds. She teamed up with Han Li to break through the sealed cave. When she left the tournament grounds, the other members of the Masked Moon Sect were greatly relieved. For some unknown reason, Nangong Wan grew fonder of Han Li much to her dismay. She knew this was an inner demon that would stifle her ability to progress on her cultivation. She knew that she could resolve the inner demon by either marrying or killing him. Given his low cultivation and poor aptitude, she was determined to resolve this demon by killing Han LiChapter 714. War with the Devilish Dao Alliance Years later, war broke out between the Seven Sect Alliance (that included the Masked Moon Sect) and the Devilish Dao AllianceChapter 263-264. As a Core Formation elder of the Masked Moon Sect, Nangong Wan participated in many battles with Core Formation elders of the Devilish Dao Alliance. She regularly met with elders from the Seven Sect Alliance such as Han Li's master Li Huayuan from the Yellow Maple ValleyChapter 273-274. At one of these meetings, she was reunited with Han Li and was startled by his progression to Foundation Establishment. This shook her determination to kill him because she could now see him ascending to the Core Formation stage allowing them to become a bonded pair. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of her peers who remained skeptical when she dismissed her surprise as a coincidence. Years later, Before she could accomplish this the Seven Sect Alliance was dismantled when one of its members - the Spirit Beast Mountain betrayed the alliance. Taking advantage of this the Devilish Dao Alliance invaded forcing her Masked Moon Sect to flee or face extermination. As a Core Formation elder, Nangong Wan learned that Han Li was likely chosen as a sacrifice in Yellow Maple Valley's escape plan. She disguised her appearance and attempted to rescue him from territory now occupied by the Devilish Dao Alliance. Unfortunately, Nangong Wan was caught by a Core Formation member of the Ghost Spirit Sect. She won against the Core Formation cultivator barely escaping as they attempted to suicide in mutual destruction. Injured she ran into a group of Foundation Establishment cultivators from the Ghost Spirit Sect that took advantage of her weakened state. Her pursuers intended to kill, extract, and refine her soul. In her attempt to flee she sensed Han Li's presence. Hoping to find what she was looking for she fled in his directionChapter 359-362. Nangong Wan's pursuers were relentless in their pursuit. She was running out of magical energy. In a moment of desperation, she expended her remaining magic energy to kill her pursuers. However, she failed her attempt and was rescued by Han Li. Exhausted and unconscious, she accidentally absorbed his Spiritual Energy using her True Art of Reincarnation. This resulted in Han Li's cultivation receding from the Foundation Establishment stage back to Qi Refinement. After absorbing his Spiritual Energy she awoke. Nangong Wan was ecstatic at achieving her objective. Under the disguise named Nangong Bing, she attempted to convince Han Li to return with her to the Masked Moon Sect where she would help him reach Core Formation so they could become Dao Companions. To do this she offered him with a choice of taking spirit stones, or coming back with her where she would personally help him restore and further his cultivation. She was deeply upset when this backfired with Han Li opting to take the reward of spirit stones. After returning to the Masked Moon Sect she never acquired information about him. She thought he was dead which allowed her to resolve her inner demon. Forced Marriage Over a century later, Nangong Wan managed to form her Nascent SoulChapter 710. At some point, Wei Lichen developed interest in her. She rejected his advances knowing he secretly intended her harm using Yin Drawing Techniques to forcefully take Yin Energy from herChapter 715. This resulted in Wei Lichen seeking help from his great uncle Wei Wuya who was the leader of the Nine Nations Union where the Masked Moon Sect resided after fleeing from the State of Yue. The Masked Moon Sect arranged a forced marriage between Wei Lichen and herself to cement their status within the Nine Nations Union. As a condition of the marriage, Wei Lichen would join the Masked Moon Sect. The Masked Moon Sect feared she would flee. They imprisoned her within her cave residence, and her actions were carefully observed by the sect. Additionally, a fellow Mid-Nascent Soul grand elder of the Masked Moon Sect used a Heart Restraining Technique on her to be able to forcefully restrict her body when nearby. This grand elder was the elder who approved the force marriage and also knew of Wei Lichen's intent. This grand elder intended to use Wei Lichen to stifle Nangong Wan's cultivation. Luckily, Han Li took notice having heard of her situation through elder Tang Minghua of the Masked Moon Sect. She was reunited with Han Li when he infiltrated the sect to rescue her. Ecstatic with their reunion, she took the opportunity to tease him about his concubine and lack of initiative to seek her out earlier. She revealed her feelings to him airing her frustrations with his inability to take hints. Together, she was able to over-power the Mid-Nascent Soul grand elder who imprisoned her and schemed to harm her through the force marriageChapter 716-720. However, she stopped Han Li from killing this elder as repayment for past assistance and favors. Nangong Wan fled to Han Li's Drifting Cloud Sect where she secretly remained with the help of Cheng Tiankun and Lu Luo. Attack by the Yin Sifting Sect While residing in the Drifting Cloud Sect, Nangong Wan was attacked by a Mid-Nascent Soul stage Yin Sifting Sect elder who was ordered to seek revenge upon Han Li who had slain a concubine of the Yin Sifting Sect's masterChapter 784. Rather than outright killing her, the Yin Sifting Sect elder used a Soul Sealing Curse. In order to delay activation of the curse, she sealed herself in Glacial Energy using an ability granted by her Greater Incantation Arts. She remained within the block of ice for centuries while Han Li scoured the Mortal World finding a way to undo her curse. Luckily, she was able to cultivate while restricted. She was freed when a Late-Nascent Soul stage Han Li returned from his adventures with the method to remove the curse forcibly extracted by killing a grand elder of the Yin Sifting SectChapter 1173-1174. Cultivation Abilities and Treasures Greater Incantation Arts Pearl Swallow Ring References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nascent Soul Category:Masked Moon Sect Category:Core Formation